Diary of a White-Eyed Girl
by Zaphi Nashii
Summary: Friendly tomboy Hinata Hyuuga faces struggles and highlights during her sexual awaking while trying to forge her own path despite religious, cultural and racial pressure from all sides. Alternate Universe WARNING : contains Hinata reverse harem, LEMONS and slight/implied Yaoi (Will eventually focus on Naru/Hina/Neji) Rated for very mature themes
1. Chapter 1

Diary of a White Eyed Girl

Friendly tomboy Hinata Hyuuga faces struggles and highlights during her sexual awaking while trying to forge her own path despite religious, cultural and racial pressure from all sides.

WARNING : contains Hinata +reverse harem and slight/implied Yaoi (Will eventually focus on Naru/Hina/Neji)

[Author's Note : I deplore slut-shaming, society's view that while it's ok (and a lot of times even encouraged) for man or even a teenage boy to explore his sexuality, it's viewed as dirty, wrong and/or even disgusting if a woman or a girl does the same thing.

If a female expressing her own sexual freedom makes you uncomfortable - PLEASE DO NOT READ.

If you're ready to take this journey with Hinata, continue on dear readers...]

When he kissed her, that was the first time she truly thought of herself as a girl.

It was in her house`s family room in the basement, on a Sunday afternoon, and she could still remember clearly the deep heaving of his chest as she sat atop of him. She had just won a spur of the moment wrestling match and was celebrating her victory when suddenly her defeated "opponent" wrapped his arms around her and yanked her down to him.

It took her a moment to register his warm wet lips upon her own and the resulting warmth that started to radiate between her legs.

He tasted like the fruity candy they had been munching on only moments before.

"Onii-chan..." she felt herself moan as his lips moved from her mouth and began to started a trail up to her ear.

His grip on her tightened when he heard her moan that title of respect. This also caused his trail of kisses to become even more urgent until his mouth finally reached it`s destination and started to nibble on her earlobe.

She could feel her breath become more shallow and quick as his hands started to roam down her back towards her bottom. She gasped as she felt his young strong hands grip her and pull her bottom half closer to his.

And the heat that she was feeling was beginning to feel...wet...

Suddenly there a loud creak as the basement door opened and the stomping feet of an adult could be heard coming down the stairs.

When Hiashi finally arrived at the bottom he was met with the sight of the two pre-teens watching a movie on the big screen tv. He found it odd though that they were sitting in front of the large family-room sofa instead of on it and so far away from each to boot.

"Ok Neji" he announced in a bright voice "Your dad`s finished putting the last of your bags in the car. Time to say goodbye to your cousin"

Neji turned to give his uncle an undignified pout before turing to his cousin.

"See you Hinata"

"Daddy, why does Neji live so far away now?" Hinata whined as she watched her cousin gather his bag and jacket that were tossed in the far corner of the room.

"We've been over this before, honey" Hiashi sighed "Uncle Hizashi wants his family to be on the Reservation, that`s why"

"But why don`t we live on the Reservation too?"

"Because your mother wants you to grow up in a more "diverse" environment" he answered quite deadpanned.

"I`d rather stay here" Neji sighed as he approach his uncle.

"It`s good for you" the older man replied sternly "It`s best for you to have the chance to be emerged in our culture. Seriously, Hinata can barely read the holy scriptures"

"Hey! I study...sometimes..."

"I have half the mind to send you up there with them actually..."

Neji`s face suddenly brightened.

"-but then your mother would kill me"

And was immediately replaced with an irritated scowl.

Hinata found herself giggling at Neji`s array of expressions displayed upon his face. He was usually so stoic so the chance to see him in such a manner was quite entertaining.

The older boy eyed her heatedly causing her stop mid-giggle. It was a look of annoyance but also of something else deeper and more heartpounding...

She could feel the warmth growing in her pants again.

"Be sure to come up and give your Aunt and Uncle a kiss goodbye" her father said.

He then followed Neji, who had already went ahead of him, up the stairs.

"I`ll be there in a sec, Daddy" Hinata called after him.

After she was sure to wait for the basement door to close, she attempted to stand up again. The first time she had tried, when her father first opened the door, she had fallen into disheveled heap – her legs too weak to support herself.

It was then that she noticed the uncomfortable wet sensation coming from her panties once more.

She stuck her hand into her khakis and brought it back out again. It was soaked with some kind of clear liquid that wasn't like anything that she had seen before. It wasn`t pee – that would have sucked if she had peed on herself! Yet she couldn`t for the life of her figure out what it was...

"Hinata! They`re leaving!"

"Coming!"

Adjusting her pants position she made her way up the stairs with as much haste as possible.

Since Neji had just turned 13 he would be taking Scripture Study for the next three summers. So that meant unfortunately he wouldn't be able to visit for a while.

And as she stood in the driveway with her parents, waving at her Uncle`s departing minivan, she could only anticipate what might ensue once the handsome paled eyed boy finally got the chance to come back...


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING : contains Hinata +reverse harem and slight/implied Yaoi (Will eventually focus on Naru/Hina/Neji)

[Author's Note : I deplore slut-shaming, society's view that while it's ok (and a lot of times even encouraged) for man or even a teenage boy to explore his sexuality, it's viewed as dirty, wrong and/or even disgusting if a woman or a girl does the same thing.

If a female expressing her own sexual freedom makes you uncomfortable - PLEASE DO NOT READ.

If you're ready to take this journey with Hinata, continue on dear readers...]

]

Three years later...

Hinata was in a strange predicament.

"I beg you pardon?"

"You have to choose between us" her best guy friend, Naruto, repeated.

This predicament was taking place in the family-room of her house. The big screen, which had been upgraded to a large flat screen that past summer was alive with the sounds and images of an untouched fighting game, it`s AI grunts and background music almost distracting her from the situation at hand. How they had gotten from a normal Friday afternoon of video games to _this_ she had NO idea!

She stared confusingly at the 3 boys standing in front of her.

To her left was sweet and funny Naruto Uzumaki, in the middle stood cool and intelligent Sasuke Uchiha and to the far right knelt strong and energetic Kiba Inuzuka.

And they were all confessing to her at the same time...

These boys were 3 of her closest friends, her skateboarding buddies, and fellow anime and game otakus. To think that they all were attracted her that way, at least to the extent to wanting her to choose one of them as her boyfriend was something she hadn`t expected.

She barely even dress like a girl with her wardrobe consisting of mostly graphic ties, hoodies and pants and the rest being of more `ceremonial` attire that she wore to worship at Temple on Saturdays.

Not to miss lead though, she knew she was pretty.

Her body had grown quite curvy and supple while her pale white skin and her almost equally pale lavender eyes seemed to glow with a beautiful radiant light. Her dark hair, which she had grown out the past couple of years was thick and shiny and most people had to resist the urge to run their fingers through her gorgeous locks

Though most people tended not to want to get into relationships with Ootsuki people. The "White-Eyed" people, they were often derogatorily called, usually kept to themselves and were quite persecuted in the past because of their eye-color and their worship of the Kaguya, goddess of the moon.

Though her own friends didn`t hold those prejudices and racist thoughts.

And here they were, ALL begging to be in a relationship with her.

Ever since her first kiss, she had never been physically shy, the pleasure from being touched was too hard to resist, but the supposed "attachment" that was suppose to follow seemed to allude her. They had all messed around with each other before, albeit on a PG level, but the thought of them actually falling for her had never occurred to her.

"Well?" Naruto prodded his intense blue eyes boring into her.

If it was a choice between anyone, she definitely would choose Naruto first.

When she had first moved to the prestigious town of Konohagure when she was three, Naruto's family had been to first to welcome her family to the neighborhood with open arms. His grandparents, Tsunade and Jiraya were the town's Mayor and Upper Academy Headmaster, respectively and always encouraged religious tolerance and open minded racial views. Their late son, Minato had even been a civil rights attorney before his and his wife`s untimely death. From the first moment she met that bright eyed blond boy, she knew that she had found a friend for life and from that day forward the two were practically inseparable.

But...

She looked over to Sasuke and Kiba.

These guys were also wonderful in their own way. Though Sasuke could be a bit cold at times he was the voice of reason in the group and such a wonderful risk taker and strategist – always having a plan to pull them out of trouble when one of Naruto or Kiba goofy schemes went wrong.

And Kiba was loyal and brave, always protecting her even when she didn't know it.

Once in the 5th grade he had gotten in a fight so bad that he almost of kicked out of school. Apparently he broke the other two boys arms and threaten to sick his mother's police dogs on them. When asked why he did it, he simply said that they said something that made him angry.

It was later found out that the boys had been calling her racist slurs behind her back...

She didn`t want to risk losing either of their friendship by choosing between them or losing them all by rejecting all three.

"Why can't I have all three of you?"

There was a comically silence before all three boys let out a surprised,

"WHAT?!"

"Well it's simple..." she began to explain in her usual calm and soft voice "I can't choose just one of you because I care about you all equally. You're all important to me. So why can't you all become my boyfriend? And we all best friends and love and trust each other, right?"

She gave them a moment to mull it over.

She could see Sasuke, being the most clever in the group, clearly understood her logic. Kiba, on a instinctual level could easily understand the feeling of not wanting to damage the harmony of their group. As for Naruto...

"I don't know..."he began slowly "Isn't that weird?"

Now Naruto wasn't a prude or anything but he had always assumed that when people started romantic relationships it was usually between just two people...

"Not in particularly. They do it all the time in manga"

"Yeah but that's between a guy and a bunch of girls – not the other way around"

"So? Why can't a girl do the same thing? What makes it wrong for a girl to have many boyfriends as long as she loves them all equally and with respect?"

"Nothing I guess..."

"And besides, we just started Upper Academy. We`re still young so we shouldn't take these type of things too seriously. After we graduate we're most likely going to be going to different universities or even...different path in life..."

She stopped herself there, not particularly comfortable about thinking about what awaited her in the future.

Naruto understood her hesitation.

His grandfather once mentioned to him that Ootsuki, especially devoted followers of Kaguya, married straight out of Academy and rarely to people outside their race. And no matter how liberal Hinata parents were, her father was still pretty religious and recently voiced his concern that he hadn't been active in finding a betrothal partner after she had turned of age.

This might be the only way for him to get the chance to be truly together with her...

"Fine then" he said finally, ripping off his shirt "But _I_ get to go first"

"You really don't think before you act, do you?" Sasuke chuckled also removing his shirt as he watch his best friend practically pounce on the girl in front of him.

"Don't care"

Hinata landed with a surprised squeak onto the sofa, Naruto's eager yet gentle lips enveloping her own, awaking her craving for him like never before.

"Naruto-kun..." she moaned, trying to get his attention "I wasn't finished speaking yet"

"What more is there to talk about?" he countered as he moved to her neck "If I have to share you its fine by me"

"No not that.."

She tried pushed herself up and stared at him with serious eyes.

He paused his ministrations and gave her room to sit up.

"If you ever find someone you truly want to be with...don't hesitate to be with them ok?"

"You mean like an "open relationship"?" Kiba asked as he fumbled with his pants. "Wouldn't that be like sleepy around?"

"Yeah...I don't know about that either..." Sasuke agreed. He had already stripped down to his boxers and was now kneeling beside her.

"It would defeat the purpose of being in an "relationship" in my opinion"

"I'm not saying to go sleeping around with other people, just that it wouldn't be fair to deny yourself from falling in love. You know, discovering someone you truly feel connected with. Feelings change, especially because we're teenagers"

"Same thing could be said about you" the dark haired boy countered as he kissed her on the nose.

"Um...I think with three guys, that won't be a problem for me" she laughed rolling her eyes.

"I would hope three guys can satisfy you" Naruto laugh as he slipped his hands underneath her t-shirt and gave her a rough tickle to the stomach.

"Stop it!" she laughed as she began to wiggle about under him.

The action caused him to stiffen above her and she could feel a hot hardness pressed against her.

When she noticed she began to wiggle a bit more, enticing a low and hungry groan from his throat.

"Ah..." he breathed out again, this time because her hands had found their way into his cargo pants.

It was then that he lifted himself from her and began to remove the bottom half of his clothes. She followed suit, simultaneously lifting her t-shirt and sports bra from her body, allowing her soft supple breast to bounce free.

Sasuke took this opportunity capture one in his mouth, while Naruto took the time to remove her jeans and panties from her already wet and waiting body.

"Nn...ahhh..." she groaned softly as the young men ravished both the upper and lower parts of her. The feeling of their tongues tracing and trailing along the most intimate areas of her body was almost too much to bear...

It was hot...wet...soft...rough...

"I...I`m gonna...ahh..."

She suddenly found herself releasing into Naruto mouth, her body tingling with a sensation she never had felt before. Her body stiffen as she rode out the wave pleasure that was rocking her body so violently.

She wanted more.

It was then that she notice Kiba standing anxiously before her, his neglected man hood standing tall and waiting and his eyes on her with such hunger she could feel the hot pressure in her start to rise again. She reached for him bringing his body closer and brought his length into her mouth.

"Oh fuck..." he cried as she took him as deep as her small delicate mouth could go.

She felt Sasuke chuckle into her neck as he continued to kneed and pleasure her upper body.

"Always the sensitive one" he commented sensually, bringing his free hand over to to run his fingers along her scalp, sending lovely chills down her spine.

"S..Shut up..." Kiba stuttered as he began to rock his body into her welcoming mouth. His mind was going completely blank at the sweet feeling of her tongue around him, embarrassingly finding himself needing to grab Sasuke's shoulder for support.

Amusingly enough, Sasuke was commenting from experience. Only a month earlier during one of their hang-out session, they had decided to play truth-or-dare and Naruto had dared him to give Kiba a hand-job.

Never one to back out on a challenge, especially from Naruto, Sasuke agreed – much to the other teens' shock.

Kiba came with within 20 seconds.

And thus, in record time, Kiba found himself releasing himself into Hinata heavenly mouth, calling her name under his breath as his body convulsed in delicious pleasure.

She smiled at him brightly as she swallowed.

"Now that was a show" Naruto snickered as he brought out a condom from his discarded cargo pants pocket "Now it's time for the main event"

She groaned in dramatic embarrassment as she saw what _brand_ of condom he had in his hand.

"Where did you get that...?" she asked reluctantly

"Oh you mean this non-latex, super sensitive lubricated Ichiraku brand condom – in special edition purple?" he asked back coyly.

"You got that from my room!" she shoot back in annoyance.

"Of course. I`ve been in your bedroom so many times, I know where you hide _everything._ Doesn't hurt I was there when you bought it last year."

The truth was he was the _reason_ she ended up buying it last year.

During her little sister's birthday party, she had the unfortunate pleasure of discovering she had an extreme and acutely dangerous allergy to the latex balloons. It was at that time they were taking sex education together at school, and Naruto, putting two and two together, concluded that if she got such nasty rash from latex touching her _outside_ skin just image what would happened if it ever touched her _inside skin_!

So he convinced her, after much bugging, harassment, and general Naruto-induced annoyance to hop the bus to the next town over with him and buy special non-latex condoms there.

As he ripped open the condom and slid it onto his harden ready length, his eyes penetrated her with an intensity she had never seen from him before.

He had been waiting for this moment for some time now...

Sasuke moved from his position to give Naruto room to lean over her. The blond then positioned himself onto her waiting entrance and brought his lips down to hers. Taking her deep into his steaming soft mouth, he ravished her eagerly before moving to her ear and whispering...

"Hinata...I love you so much"

Her eyes widened in surprise but before she could say any response he sheathed himself within her with a powerful thrust of his hips.

"Ah..ah...ow..." she squeaked out as she felt his solid manhood break past her virginal barrier and and bury itself within the most intimate part of her body.

He then began to move.

"Oh...oww...oww..."

"Ssshhh.. it's ok, babe..." he whispered in her ear as he performed slow and deliberately deep thrust aimed at her core. He was trying his best to control himself, more concerned about getting her used to his length than about reaching his own completion.

Oh and it hurt, Hinata realized as she tried to not think about the pain that was racking the inner lower half of her body. She never thought it would hurt this much!

"Ah...haaa...relax babe, relax" Naruto breathed in her ear as he noticed she was still quivering with pain.

His warm husky breath calmed her racing thoughts and she tried her best to make herself less stiff and panicky.

She imagined that her body was like jelly, wiggly and non-conformed, and instead of trying to scoot away, brought her hips up so she could take him in as deep as possible with each thrust he took. It was because of that action she felt him hit something deep inside her.

And hit something he did!

"Ahhhhhh...mmm..." she moaned loudly in unexpected pleasure.

"Looks like you found her happy place" Sasuke laughed heartily at her enthusiastic cry.

"Naruto...ahhh...there, Naruto, there...aahh...ahhh..."

"Ahh fuck...Hinata..." he groaned in return, picking up pace in response to her encouraging moans.

His powerful thrust became more frantic and shallow, finally losing control over his own actions and engulfing himself in the sensation of being one with her.

"Oh god...you feel so good..."

"Don`t...ddon't stop...mmm...please..."

He could feel her tightening around him, making him fall even deeper into a white oblivion of hot waves that were building forcefully inside of him. He was getting closer...

As was she.

The feeling of his strong arms tightening around her and the pressure from his hard solid length was causing the heat building inside her to burn like never before. Every achingly sweet thrust was bringer her closer to the edge.

She didn`t want it stop. This burning force taking her higher and higher...and...

"Naaaaaah..." she screamed as the walls of her womanhood shook violently, squeezing and stroking him in ways he had only dream of.

"Ahhh... ahhh...fuck...oh fuck...aaa fuuuu..." his words caught in his throat loudly a few seconds later as he too found sweet, sweet completion.

As he laid atop of her, sweaty, tired and still inside her warm wet center, he heard her whisper beneath him.

"That was the best thing I ever felt in my life..."

"Glad to be of service..." he breathlessly laughed

They heard a slow clap near them and remembered with a start that they weren't alone.

"I see you two enjoyed yourselves" Sasuke said slyly when he stopped clapping.

"I hope you saved room for dessert"

"That was better than porn!" Kiba commented with awe, staring at the two teens as if they were the most sexiest things in the world.

Naruto chuckled in embarrassment as he got off of Hinata and handed Sasuke his extra condom.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Sasuke asked when Hinata didn`t move from her spot on the couch.

"Aren't you gonna...?" she began in confusion.

"Oh yeah I'm going to fuck you -" Sasuke admitted bluntly "- but this was _your_ idea so _you_ get to do the hard work"

And with that he lifted her off the sofa, set her upon her still weak legs and laid down in her place.

She stared at him with wide eyes.

As he place the new purple rubber upon him, he began to stroke his long, thick length seductively.

Hinata could feel the heat spread within her at his actions.

"You are such a perv" Naruto quipped, though he gently pushed the unsure Hinata towards the waiting boy. "This is why you don't have a girlfriend"

"Hey, I have a girlfriend!" Sasuke protested as he grabbed said girlfriend and lifted her curvy sweaty body atop of his.

"That's why you have a _shared_ girlfriend." Naruto humorlessly corrected "Only someone who knows you like we do, wouldn't get weirded out by your "Sasuke-ness"."

"You know you love me" was Sasuke's only response as he guided Hinata's body down to his waiting member and hissed with delight as she enveloped him in one low thrust.

Though her insides were still sore from her last tryst, she found the position extremely...empowering... and she could feel right away his length hit that sweet sweet spot deep within her.

"Ride me" Sasuke commanded, leaning his head back in satisfaction as she began to take control and bring pleasure to both him and herself.

Watching the two, Hinata's supple breast and smooth body bouncing naughtily and Sasuke's face taking on an delicious shade of pink, twisted in silent ecstasy, Naruto felt himself harden once more.

He so immersed in the sight he didn't even notice Kiba leave for the basement half bathroom on the other side of the room.

But when he returned, he immediately could see what the brunette had been after.

Hinata could feel a warm presence on her back and when she turned her head, she discovered Kiba staring at her with mischievous playful eyes.

He grabbed her breasts, messaging them and twisting them together with Sasuke's fingers whenever the other boy's hands wandered to one. He then grabbed one of those said fingers and began to suck on it ever so deeply.

Sasuke gasped in surprise, his face turning even redder as the naughty action caused him a wave hot pleasure.

"Damn it, you bastard!" Sasuke choked out, head flinging back as he tried to control his body.

"Are you trying to make me come faster?!"

"Serves you right for always teasing him about his "performance time"" Naruto laugh loudly.

"Ah...Kiba..." Hinata moan as she watched the sexy act through pleasure-hazed eyes.

She remembered the first time the boys "played" with each other. At that time she thought that was the hottest thing she had ever seen and now while she was riding Sasuke's hot hard porcelain body, she knew that she wanted to see it again – but in full force!

Kiba let go of Sasuke's finger, letting it fall down Hinata's breast in a lovely wet trail. He then brought his lips to her neck, nipping and bitting like an animal in heat causing her to moan even louder.

"You know what's the best part of fucking a girl, compared to a boy?" he asked huskily in her ear.

He didn't wait for her to answer as he brought a finger, wet and cool with hand lotion down to her bottom.

"Ahhhhhh..." Hinata cried as the lubricated digit entered her.

"A boy has two fun holes to play with..." he explained as he thrust further into her, scissoring her, spreading her, and preparing her for what was to come.

"Girls though...have _three..._ "

He then slipped on the condom he had nicked from Naruto`s cargo pants and thrusted into her tight puckering entrance.

"Oh my god...ahhh...ahhh...!"

She stiffened in surprise causing Sasuke to immediately grab her waist as her insides began to crush his length with such tightness, he couldn't properly see straight.

"Kiba, you sonofbitch!" he cried both in anger and uncontrollable pleasure.

It was then Kiba began to move, thrusting Hinata further and harder onto Sasuke hard member, controlling their love making with a powerful animalistic pounding.

"Nnnaa...ahhh...ahhh...Kiba...Kiba..." Hinata began to cry out.

The whole ordeal was sensation overload from her! She was being filled from two sides by two throbbing manhoods, sandwiched between two sweaty, chiseled, young men!

Both Kiba and Sasuke could feel each other lengths through the thin membrane separating them within Hinata body – it felt so hard and good and she felt so soft and tight!

"Mnnnnn! Fuck yeah, Hinata! Fuck YEAH!" Kiba growled fiercely into her dark damp hair, his eyes squeezed shut as he let his instincts take over his movements, pounding and thrusting into her soft backside as hard and as fast as he could.

All the while Naruto was roughly stroking himself – practically in awe of the display before him. Using the hot thrusting trio as a visual aid was easily getting him closer and closer to release.

But he didn't want to finish that way.

He approached Hinata who was practically bent over Sasuke due to Kiba fierce pounding, her body literally vibrating from the sheer impact and displayed his quivering member before her face.

"Hinata..."he cooed roughly, getting her attention.

She started at him with slight surprised, too overwhelmed with the ministrations happening to her body. When she didn't respond right away, he took the opportunity to grabbed a fist full of her silky midnight hair and guided his painfully hard member to her mouth.

When she took him in, he felt he could die happy then and there!

"Oh baby...just like that...ah...ahhh..."

It wasn't long until he felt himself about to release. He extracted himself from her mouth, stroking himself to heighten the experience and finally letting himself ride the hot blinding force that caused him to cry out and empty himself upon her.

As he finally came down from his high, he watched as both Hinata and Sasuke reached their own completion with Sasuke taking her wet essence-stained mouth in his, squeezing his eyes shut and letting a hard rough groan escape his lips. Hinata's own cries were smoothed by his own but her convulsing quivering body was still being rocked by Kiba's frantic thrusts.

It was a minute or so later before Kiba finally collapsed onto Hinata's sweat soaked body, his being completely spent and satisfied.

"I win..." he groaned before practically passing out atop of her.

"Oh god, please don't tell me that idiot just fell asleep!" Sasuke hissed as he felt the weight upon him increase.

"Fine...I won't tell you" was Naruto's response as he walked over to his pants.

"Motherfucker..."

Hinata herself came to as he was slipping on his boxers and pants. It was then that a suddenly thought occured to her.

"Naruto-kun...um...why did you bring _three_ condoms?"

"Well...that's...uh..."

"He didn't bring three, there were _seven_ in that big pocket of his" Kiba informed them lazily, his head hidden by Hinata's masses of dark disheveled hair. "I know 'cause there were four left when I grabbed the last one"

"SEVEN?!" both Sasuke and Hinata cried incredulously.

"What the hell were you doing to do with seven condoms you horny bastard?"

"Exactly what I'm doing right now!" was Naruto's defensive response.

"But with seven condoms?" Hinata asked warily.

"Haven`t you ever heard of phrase "Patience is a virtue"?" was Sasuke's deadpanned question.

"And haven't _you_ ever heard of the phrase "Horny as a tomcat"?" was Naruto serious response.

"Whatever" Sasuke sighed, not feeling like getting into a stupid argument, especially when he was so tired!

"And you! Idiot! What are you, a fucking dog? Get the fuck off of us!"

"Alright, alright" Kiba yawn, exiting Hinata`s soothing warmth with an undignified pop.

"Ahhh! Kiba!" Hinata cried in annoyance at the unpleasant sensation.

"Oops...sorry" he then began to rub her backside gently "Are you ok?"

"Well that _was_ a bit advanced for my first time" she admitted softly

"Did I hurt you? I know get overly excited and I lose control sometimes and...and -"

"It's ok! It's ok, Kiba!" she tried to reassure him when it became apparent he was becoming flustered and upset. "It didn't hurt, just was _very_ intense..."

Finally with Kiba off of him, Sasuke signed in relief before lifting Hinata up with him off the couch.

"I don't think I can stand..." she admitted warily, holding on to his neck for support as she slid her legs down to the ground.

"What time are your parents suppose to be home?" Naruto ask as he slid on his shirt.

"Around 8 I suppose. Hinabi's Parent-Teacher Conference should be over by then"

"Ah shit, it`s 7:30 now!" Kiba groaned, hastily throwing down his smart phone to yank on his jeans.

"Do you want me to carry you up to the shower?" Sasuke asked, holding on to her steadily so she wouldn't fall down.

Hinata's cheeks warmed at his offer.

"Actually..." she began

"No _I'll_ take care of that" Naruto cut in, sweeping her out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Fine...but don't go _helping_ her in the shower though" Sasuke snapped back in annoyance. He then turned to grab his clothes from the floor.

"I..it's ok..." she tried to reassure him "I can make it up there myself"

"But I want to help you" he urged bring her closer to him.

She was enjoying his solid body pressed against her but she knew she had to hurry up and shower before her family got home...

Looks like she had no choice.

"Naruto..." she began to ask as they reached the top of the stairs "What you said before -"

"You don't need to mention it"

"But -"

"I know you don't feel the same way and I know that the chances of us being able to enter a serious relationship is close to nil. But I _am_ happy"

"Really...?"

"Yeah really. I'm happy to be able hold you like this. I'm happy that I can be with you during the here-and-now. No matter what the future may bring."

"Oh Naruto-kun!" she hugged him tightly with all of her might. He really was one of the most wonderful boys she had ever met.

"I'm also happy that those two _blockheads_ are happy too. Just _think_ of the trouble we can get into now that we have REALLY let loose!"

"And you call Sasuke a perv!" she giggled, slapping his arm lightly.

"Oh he _is_ " he chuckled deeply as he swooped her up in his arms once more "and you'll find out how big of a one, soon enough"

Hinata was looking forward to getting to know her boyfriends even better than when they were her best friends. And...

She was happy too.

During the here-and-now they were all together...

Monday at school was _sure_ going to be interesting!


End file.
